1319 Hessal Barbar Juctor, S.
Hessal Barbar Juctor '''(born -40) is a current Marshal of Roam. His father's father was the elder brother of the famous general Hyberital Barbar Adesican. He fought under his father, Pampal Barbar Qualens as an Officer for his cousin Amussal Barbar Gibruny (his father's blood-sister's son, as well as the son of Hyberital) during the Second Civil War. His father was executed by the tyrant Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel for treason (in a fairly dubious trial bolstered by the fervent prosecutor Young Sural Pavinny Ops), but Hessal was allowed to live and continue as an Officer, as Moody Machyal insisted that the Roaman tradition that a son was not guilty for the crimes of his father must prevail. Hessal's career has been unorthodox. He served ably as an Officer for six years, and then, after a year as a Bursar, was appointed to the Aeran Well in Fuscry. After three years there, he was surprised to find that he had also been appointed as the Captain of the Besculean Well in Oscumy. The Senate under Parytal Candoam Qualens and Sepredal Juctor Candoam had made an administrative oversight, nevertheless sanctified by the gods, resulting in a constitutional argument and legal case pursued by Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam (who argued that his son Hessal Juctor Barbar should take up the second Captaincy despite his young age) which some consider led to the establishment of the Dissenters, who were disgusted by the state of the Republic. Though unconvinced by the Dissenter point of view (and wary of seeming undemocratic in any way), Hessal did stand for election as Sentinel whilst still Captain of the Besculean Well, promising to close the constitutional loophole which had been left open by Moody Machyal's reforms, which he did when he was elected comfortably by a population which still loved the Barbar name. Hessal has no obvious political allegiance except perhaps to himself and his cautious personal ambitions. He certainly has connections to the Dissenters through his half-father and his (fairly distant) cousin Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, but has no desire to be associated with the man who was humiliated by Trucidal during the Home War. He is the halfblood-brother of the wife of the Consul Coughy Pagnal Juctor, Pronimal's Cortisy Juctor, but they have no real relationship. Hessal is rumoured to intend to stand as the Companion Consul for the coming year. Though he is undoubtedly popular judging from previous elections, it is likely that he will need to find a benefactor to finance his campaign. Relation Dump Sum: '''12835 [[395 Parytal Sarevir Candoam, C.|''395 Parytal Sarevir Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Father-In-Law' (father of husband 1323 Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M.) [[476 Hessal Barbar Adesican, C.|''476 Hessal Barbar Adesican, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) [[532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.|''532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (half-father of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) Triumphant hero of Inachironic War. [[825 Levyal Barbar Gibruny, C.|''825 Levyal Barbar Gibruny, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (blood-brother of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) Won first victory of Crylaltian War. 871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. Nephew-In-Law (husband of daughter 1892 Scruvas Anyly of god-sister 1363 Constrincy Juctor) Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel. [[920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.|''920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (god-brother of mother 1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor) 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C. Half-father. Dissenter. Defeated by Trucidal. 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. Step-Father (husband of half-father 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C.) Dissenter. [[984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.|''984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.]] (Late) '''Father'. Victorious at Battle of Naechym (-22); executed by 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. 986 Brillal Juctor Sarevir, M. Uncle (brother of mother 1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor) ''1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor'' (Late) Mother. Wife of Roam by 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C. (-22) 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Uncle (god-brother of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) Defeated by Osa Tusk and Inachiron in Crylalt. 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. Cousin (son of water-brother 762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C. of mother 1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor) Governor of Fuscry. 1132 Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir, C. Brother-In-Law (god-brother of husband 1323 Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M.) Governor of Nearer Inachria. 1160 Gibras Sarevir Brother-In-Law (sister of husband 1323 Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M.) Wife of Roam by 900 Chinless Latavyal Juctor Candoam, C. (-28) 1172 Pronimal's Cortisy Juctor Water-Sister. Thrice Wife of Roam by 769 Devisal Candoam, C. (-30), 754 Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, C. (-27) and 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. (0) 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Nephew-In-Law (husband of daughter 1892 Scruvas Anyly of god-sister 1363 Constrincy Juctor) Governor of Crylalt. 1177 Scruvas Gibruny Cousin (daughter of blood-sister 785 Amas Barbar of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) Wife of Roam by 1131 Cacyal Gibruny, C. (-6) 1232 Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Cousin (son of sister 876 Ormas Juctor of mother 1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor) Captain of Vaeran Well. 1237 Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Uncle-In-Law (brother of mother 1206 Satadily Voriel of wife 1757 Falsal's Satadily Juctor) Captain of Medon Well. 1269 Old Trassidyal Qualens Anyly, M. Cousin (son of god-sister 1012 Donimal's Didissy Qualens of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) Captain of Heban Well. 1323 Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M. Husband. 1383 Young Lecarol Qualens Sarevir, M. Cousin (son of god-brother 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C. of mother 1029 Cuinsal's Otibry Juctor) Marshal. 1388 Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal, A. Cousin (son of god-brother 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. of father 984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.) Bursar. 1507 Nasal Donimal Juctor, W. Cousin (son of brother 900 Chinless Latavyal Juctor Candoam, C. of half-father 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C.) Captain of Moverean Well. 1757 Falsal's Satadily Juctor Wife. 1764 Pronimal Felegrin Adesican, O. Nephew (son of sister 1271 Constrincy Barbar) Current four-time Officer. 1892 Scruvas Anyly Niece (daughter of god-sister 1363 Constrincy Juctor) Wife of Roam by 871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. (-6) 1921 Ennal Anyly Voriel, O. Nephew (son of god-sister 1363 Constrincy Juctor) Current Officer.Category:Person Category:Companion Category:Stub Category:Barbar Category:Juctor Category:Sentinel Category:Living Person Category:Roaman Category:Unfinished Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Current Marshal Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Bursar Category:Captain Category:Captain of Aeran Well Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Besculean Well Category:Marshal Category:Officer in 2nd Civil War Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Consular Candidate Category:(Relation Dump)